Growing up
by BlueStar19
Summary: Part of the Transformers Tragedy Series. Also the sequel to Reunited with Sorrow. Megatron's daughter and her friends grow up big and strong. Megatron is brought back to life and his daughter is happy. Why does Optimus warn her about her father? What secret does he hold? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and others. I only own my characters.

Author's note: This is a sequel to Reunited with sorrow. Warning- Character death and rebirth

Matalic and Megatron went home with their newborn daughter. A small berth was next to Megatron's and Matalic's berth. Megatron put his sleeping daughter in her berth. Days later, Optimus was home. Ratchet told Frost to get him if Optimus was to have another spark-attack or chest pains. Optimus was to be on rest for the next few days.

"Frost, what happened when I went inside of Unicron?" Optimus asked.

"Everyone was worried when he exploded, that you wouldn't come back alive. Megatron raced toward you as you fell. Megatron fell to the ground with you in his arms," Frost said holding back tears. "Ratchet said that you had a major spark-attack due to the damage and the explosion. Ratchet, Fix, and First Aid took you to the emergency bay fast. You had barely survived the attack. Ratchet told me that you were in a coma. Weeks later, you woke up from your coma."

Chromia and Ironhide sat in a hospital room. Ironhide held their daughter while Chromia held their son. He named their daughter Rainstorm. Chromia named their son Chrome.

In the room next door, Soundwave and his femme Silent was watching their son, Silentwave, sleep in Soundwave's arms. He was glad that he had a family of his own. Silent slipped into recharge. Soundwave stroked her arm. He took a bottle of low grade Energon and fed Silentwave.

Starscream was in his chambers when someone walked in. They wrapped their arms around his neck and down to his chest.

Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't you recognize me," the femme asked.

"Nightshade?" Starscream asked as he looked to see the femme.

Starscream pulled the femme onto his lap and held her waist. Nightshade leaned against Starscream and gave him a loving kiss. She retracted and opened his chest. She opened hers and bonded their sparks together. Starscream allowed Nightshade to take over him. He could sense that she wants a sparkling.

"Primus, what are you doing to me?" Starscream cursed. He craved more from her.

"What's the matter Screamy? Can't you handle a little fun, since the war is over," Nightshade said. "You have time for me now."

Rodimus began to think about Ultra Magnus' last words to him. Something to do with the Decepticons worried him. Optimus called Rodimus down to his office. Rodimus made his way down there. Optimus greeted Rodimus and motioned him to sit down.

"Rodimus, I have noticed that something has been bothering you," Optimus said. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about Magnus' last words," Rodimus said. "He said 'Rodimus, the Decepticons are-' He never got to finish. I have a bad feeling that Megatron is planning something. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Optimus was slightly shocked that he would say that. Rodimus looked stern and calm. The mighty leader started to feel pain in his chest. He turned to the window and grabbed the wall and his chest.

"Frost, I need you to get Ratchet," Optimus said over the comlink.

"Dad, what's wrong? Where are you?" asked Frost.

"I'm in my office, and I'm getting chest pain," Optimus said. "Please hurry fast sweetsp-"

"Dad!" Frost yelled. "Ratchet, meet me in dad's office and fast."

Optimus fell to the floor. Rodimus rushed over to Optimus' side when he realized that something was wrong. Optimus arched his body in agony as if something was crushing his spark chamber. Ratchet burst through the door with Frost close by. Frost held her father's hand and tried to calm him down.

Ratchet had Rodimus hold Optimus down. Optimus struggled to get free. Ratchet gave Optimus a sleeping medicine. Slowly, Optimus stopped struggling and slipped into recharge.

"Rodimus, what did you say to him?" Ratchet asked.

"I told him that I have a bad feeling that Megatron is planning something," said Rodimus.

"Ratchet, the words must of shocked him and that's what caused him to have chest pains," Frost explained.

"That may be what caused it. It makes perfect sense," said Ratchet. "Frost, help me get him to the hospital."

"This is all my fault," whispered Rodimus in the waiting room.

"Rodimus you didn't know about his condition," Frost said.

"I know, but I shouldn't of said that about his brother," said Rodimus.

Ratchet came out with concern painted on his face. Frost stood up and walked over to the medic.

"Ratchet, how is he?" Frost asked.

"Knock Out will inform me soon," said Ratchet. "I couldn't help with the operation."

"Why not?" Frost asked.

"I'm getting too old," said Ratchet.

"You're not too old, you just need to calm down and clear your thoughts," said Rodimus.

"Look kid, I'm thousands of years old. I've lost too many lives and I do not want to lose my friend's life," said Ratchet. "I know that I've saved more lives than I lost. It's time that I retired and make someone else the Chief Medical Officer."

"Have you decided who that is yet?" Frost asked.

"I am having Knock Out take that place," Ratchet answered.

Knock Out came out and looked at Frost. She had hope in her optics that her father will live. Knock Out walked toward them.

"He's alive, but I don't know for how much longer," said Knock Out.

"Why's that?" Frost questioned.

"He has had spark problems while leaving Jungle Planet," said Knock Out. "We need a spark-regenerator to keep him alive. Unfortunately, the spark-regenerator donor won't be able to live long after that much is taken away."

"I'll do it," said Ratchet.

"No Ratchet, your spark-mate and sparkling need you. Same with dad," Frost protested.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a sparkling," Ratchet argued.

"Yes you do. Fix told me when we were talking," said Frost.

"Then I shall do it," said Megatron bursting through the doors.

"Lord Megatron, you also have a family to attend to," said Knock Out.

"That doesn't matter right now. I made a promise to myself that I would do anything for Optimus. If it means giving up my life to save him, so be it," Megatron scowled.

"Very well Lord Megatron," said Knock Out.

"Matalic, please take care of our daughter," said Megatron over his comlink. "I love you Sweetspark."

"Megatron, what are you doing?" Matalic asked.

"I'm saving a life," said Megatron.

Knock Out led Megatron to the operating room. The leader laid down on the berth next to Optimus.

_This is for you brother_ Megatron thought.

He went into stasis. Knock Out opened both patients' chests and hooked them to a machine. Megatron's spark began to shrink as the machine fed it to Optimus' spark. The progress was complete and Knock Out unhooked them.

Optimus was moved hours later to a different room after the surgery. Frost and Rodimus came in and sat down next to him. An air mask was on Optimus. Frost held her father's hand. Optimus woke up to his daughter's touch.

"Sweetspark," Optimus whispered.

"Dad, I have something to tell you," Frost said with tears forming. "Megatron is dying and you will be out of here today."

"How is Megatron dying?" Optimus questioned.

"He powered your spark with his, regarding that he has a daughter and spark-mate that need him," Frost answered. "He'll be gone in about 3 earth days or less."

The two left for home. Optimus prayed to Primus that Megatron will live. Optimus couldn't live without Megatron there. Two days later, he got word that Megatron had passed. Anger filled him. Frost tried to comfort her father, but he didn't care. He prayed and prayed to Primus to bring Megatron back to him. His prayers went unanswered.

Matalic cried over Megatron's death. She couldn't sleep. Dark Star started to walk on her own. She walked over to her mom and hugged her leg. Matalic smiled and picked up her daughter. She looked so much like Megatron. She had his colors, optics, smile, and so much more. Matalic had to take care of their daughter.

* * *

><p>Years passed and a dark purple, silver, and red bot ran with a crimson bot down the hall. Fix stopped them and looked down at them.<p>

"Where are you two think you're going?" Fix asked. "You're supposed to be in class with Ratchet."

"We don't want to go with Ratchet," Chrome complained. "We don't need to learn that yet."

"Well just think, Silentwave, Red Alert, Rainstorm, and even Havoc is in there. If it makes you feel better, Frost will be there and go through the class a second time," said Fix.

"Dark Star, Chrome, get back here!" Ratchet shouted.

"They're right here sweetie," said Fix.

"Thanks," said Ratchet. "Now come along you two, everyone has to take this class in one point in their life."

The two came out of the room with horrified looks. Dark Star looked at Chrome. They were thinking the same thing.

"I have been scarred for life," Dark Star said.

"Me too," Chrome replied.

"Oh come on you two, it wasn't that bad. Ya dad gave a lot of detail, but he didn't do the whole thing thanks to you two running away," said Red Alert. "He could of showed you how sparklings are born and show videos of femmes and mechs having them."

"No thank you Red. I've had enough of that stuff," said Dark Star seeing Silentwave. "Hey Silentwave, you want to join us tomorrow after school before I have to leave to go to Kaon."

Silentwave walked over to them without a sound. His visor flashed on and he spoke. "Sure, meet me outside in the front."

"Alright," said Chrome.

"Wait Dark Star, you're still going to Kaon? What is so important there?" asked Red Alert.

"You heard about how Megatron gave his life to save Optimus Prime, right?" asked Dark Star.

"Yes," said Red Alert.

"Well, I'm Megatron's daughter and I really miss him. I remember seeing him when I was still a newborn sparkling. He was so kind and loving toward me and mom," said Dark Star with tears forming. "I never got to see him once he left home after getting news that Optimus was at the emergency room."

"It's alright Dark Star. Don't cry," said Chrome.

"I didn't mean for you to cry," said Red Alert.

"It's alright, I do it a lot. I think about him often," said Dark Star.

They walked outside. Chrome ran to Rainstorm then their father. Dark Star waved goodbye to Chrome, then Red Alert and Silentwave. She smiled when she saw Starscream's daughter looking at Blurr run the track. Blurr was the same age as her and she wanted to be a racer just like him. Kup was timing Blurr with each lap he did. She went over and stood next to the old bot with the cy-gar.

"Hey Blurr, you wanna go?" asked Havoc when Blurr was ready for another go.

"Sureifyouwanttojoin. Seeifyoucanbeatme," said Blurr

Dark Star shook her head and headed toward Kaon. Jetfire transformed and walked beside Dark Star.

"Hey kid, you need a lift somewhere?" asked Jetfire.

"Ya, can you bring me to Kaon? I still need to practice before I can use my alt. mode," Dark Star said.

Jetfire transformed and Dark Star got on board. He flew to Kaon and dropped her off.

"Thanks Jetfire," said Dark Star.

"No problem, just meet me back here when you're ready to head home," said Jetfire.

"Okay," Dark Star replied and left toward the city entrance.

She walked to the center. A statue of Megatron stood behind a coffin. She walked up to the coffin and placed her hand on it.

"Hey dad, I hope you can hear me. I miss you so much. Wish you were here to see me right now. Mom misses you too and so does Optimus. Hope I see you when my time comes to join the Allspark," Dark Star said. "School was terrible in Ratchet's class. We had to learn about reproduction. I wonder is you felt the same when you took that class while in the gladiatorial pits. Anyway, I have to get home. See you tomorrow after I do some things with my friends. Don't forget that I love you dad."

Dark Star left and headed back to Jetfire. He transformed and headed back to Iacon. Dark Star thanked Jetfire for the ride and headed inside. Matalic greeted her.

"Mom, do you think that dad will come back? I miss him," Dark Star said.

"I don't know," Matalic answered.

* * *

><p>"Dad, you forgot to refuel again," Frost said with an Energon cube in hand.<p>

"Thank you Sweetspark," said Optimus.

"You know that you have to start remembering. I won't always be there for you, you know."

"Where will you be? I hope not the Well of Allsparks yet. I'll miss you."

"No, I'm not going to the Well of Allsparks just yet. You might with the way you keep forgetting to refuel."

"I am not. I already did once, I don't intend to do it again for a long time."

"We'll see about that. You know that I have school and who knows, I may even find a mech and be his spark-mate. I worry about you with Megatron and mom gone."

"I'll try Sweetspark. I love you and be safe when you go with your cousin and her friends."

"Love you too dad," said Frost and left the room to head to school.

Optimus sipped at the Energon and sighed. He looked out his window. He missed Megatron more than he did Elita-One. Megatron had always been there for him until he had moved to Kaon. Optimus would pray that Megatron will be safe in the gladiatorial pits in Kaon. He had learned that when Megatron was first brought there when he was 5, the Fallen had cast that spell. The spell that turned him evil and gave him strength to survive for so long.

"Megatron, how I wish you were here right now. Your daughter has grown so much these past years. I can tell that she wants you," Optimus said to himself. "Please come back to me and everyone else."

* * *

><p>A dark purple mist made its way to the coffin in Kaon. It crawled inside and went into the body that laid there. They body changed form and broke the coffin lid. Megatron rose out with a purple glow and purple colored optics.<p>

"I am Galvatron," he said in an evil tone. The mighty leader was brought back to life by the power of Unicron.

Galvatron transformed and flew toward Iacon to greet his foe; Optimus Prime. The power of Unicron flowed through his body with hatred. The last Prime will be destroyed, then Cybertron will be his.

* * *

><p>The bell went off and class was over. Dark Star and her friends went to a candy shop for a treat. Dark Star paid for the treats and turned to her friends. Chrome walked over to Dark Star and thanked her. Frost watched them laugh and eat. Optimus commed her and told her that he would be picking her up. Ironhide showed up and took everyone home. Ironhide waited for his son.<p>

"Dark Star, there's something I need to tell you," said Chrome.

"What is it?" asked Dark Star.

"I want to say that I love you," said Chrome.

"I love you too Chrome," said Dark Star and kissed him.

Chrome ran toward the others and his father waving goodbye. Dark Star waved back. A figure walked toward Dark Star as she walked toward Kaon, since she still has to learn to transform and control her alt. form, leaving Frost to wait for her father.

"Where are you going child?" the figure asked.

"I'm going to my father's grave," said Dark Star. "Who are you?"

"I am Galvatron. Who are you?"

"I am Dark Star; daughter of the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, and his spark-mate Matalic."

"Dark Star!" Optimus shouted at her when he saw her. "What are you doing?! Get away from him now!"

"Why should I? He has made no crime," Dark Star said. "Galvatron, take me to Kaon before he follows."

"As you wish," he said and transformed.

Dark Star boarded him quickly and he flew away. Optimus watched as the two went out of sight. He contacted Soundwave to bridge him to Kaon. He raced through the portal after comming Frost to pick up some Energon for later.

Dark Star walked toward her father's grave with Galvatron. She turned the corner and gasped in horror. The coffin had been smashed and the body was missing.

"No," she whispered. "Father."

"Child, do you really know who I am?" Galvatron asked. "I am your father."

"Prove it," she said.

"Starscream was my second-in-command and Soundwave was my surveillance chief. I was brought to this city to fight in the gladiatorial pits when I was 5. The Fallen had put a spell on my then named me Megatronus," said Galvatron. "During the end of the war, I killed Optimus and broke the spell. Optimus was brought back. I met Matalic again and we created you. I saved Optimus using my own spark knowing that I would die."

"Father," Dark Star said and walked toward him.

"Dark Star, that's not your father's true form!" Optimus shouted. "He has the power of Unicron in him!"

"Very perspective Prime. Unicron brought me back so that he can destroy you," Galvatron said.

Galvatron created a spear of Dark Energon and threw it at Optimus. He dodged the attack and fired. Galvatron charged at Optimus with another spear. Optimus did the same and swung at his chest with his sword. Galvatron dodged it and drove his spear in Optimus. Both hands were on the spear as they drove the spear deeper. Optimus' hand went to the spear and tried to get free. Galvatron smirked as he saw the pain his foe was going through.

"Dad, why are you doing this? He's your brother," said Dark Star.

"Your father may be alive, but I control him," said Unicron taking the spear out with force.

"If you're Unicron, why don't you kill him later then leave Cybertron, build a new body, and go eat some other planets in different galaxies. If you eat Cybertron with your new body, then Primus will destroy you from the inside out," said Dark Star.

"Alright child, if you insist me living," Unicron mused. "Once I have killed him, I shall leave Cybertron and this body till Primus has died."

He grabbed Optimus and pulled him to one of Shockwave's lab. Dark Star followed them knowing that Unicron would never leave. Optimus was put on a operation table. Galvatron walked over to the medical supplies and took a syringe filled with a high level acid.

"What are you doing?" asked Dark Star.

"I'm going to inject this low level acid into him. Do not fear, this will not kill him, only weaken him," Unicron lied injecting it slowly into a main Energon vein.

The pain was too much for Optimus. Dark Star could see that he was in pure agony. She mouthed to him that she was sorry. Optimus looked at Dark Star as his body arched in pain.

"Unicron, may I speak with him one last time?" Dark Star bursted out.

"Very well child," Unicron said stepping aside.

"Dark Star," Optimus said through the pain.

"I'm here Optimus. I know how much pain you're going through right now. I'm so sorry this happened to you," she replied taking his hand in her own.

"Please, open my chest and take my spark," Optimus pleaded.

"No, I'm not killing you," Dark Star said.

"Please," Optimus begged. "The pain is too much for me."

Dark Star hesitated at first then opened his chest and looked at the Matrix. Despite the pain he was currently going through, Optimus sat up and called to the Matrix for help. A beam of light shot out and hit Galvatron, destroying Unicron. Galvatron was back to normal and Optimus fell.

He was coughing up Energon as the acid continued to eat at his circuitry. Optimus' optics flickered and went out. He laid motionless on the berth with one arm over the side.

"Optimus," Dark Star whispered. "I know you're not dead. Please just wake up."

Galvatron heard Dark Star crying. He looked at find Optimus laying there motionless. He walked over to his daughter and brother. Using her healing powers, Dark Star tried to revive him.

* * *

><p>Frost was walking home when she bumped into a mech. The dark blue and grey mech turned around.<p>

"Sorry," said Frost.

"That's alright," he said. "I'm Darkwind."

"I'm Frost."

"Where're you heading?"

"I'm heading home to help my father. He won't refuel because of his brother's death."

"Who's his brother?"

"Megatron."

"Wow, that means that you're the daughter of Optimus Prime. Maybe we can hang out more."

"Sure," Frost said before she got a message. "I'm on my way there."

"What's wrong?" Darkwind asked.

"My father needs my healing powers. My friend isn't strong enough," said Frost.

Soundwave opened the groundbridge. Frost ran through with Darkwind close by. Horror crossed her face when she saw Optimus on the operation table motionless. Dark Star tried her best to revive him, but her power was low. Frost ran over and used her powers. Darkwind glowed blue as he touched Optimus' chest. His healing powers was enough to revive him. Optimus coughed up Energon and looked at Frost.

"Sweetspark," Optimus whispered.

"Daddy, don't ever do that again. I can't lose you," Frost said. "Thanks Darkwind."

"No problem, glad to help at anytime," Darkwind said.

Frost went up and kissed him. Optimus saw this and growled quietly. Frost pulled back and whispered something to him.

"Meet me at the school tomorrow," she whispered.

"Okay, love you my Prime," he whispered.

"Love you too," she whispered back.

"Darkwind, I would like to thank you for saving my life," said Optimus.

"It's an honor and I would save a life every chance I get," Darkwind said as he transformed and left.

"No," Optimus said sternly.

"What?" Frost asked.

"Not until you're older," Optimus said.

"I'm not going to interface or spark-bond, just hang out," Frost said.

"Brother, Frost is getting older and she needs to learn to live on her own," said Galvatron.

"I know," said Optimus hitting Galvatron.

"What was that for?" asked Galvatron rubbing his arm.

"That's for coming back so late. I haven't recharged properly or refuel without being reminded," Optimus said. "I missed you more than Elita-One for Primus' sake."

"You know that I always come back," Galvatron laughed.

"Let's go, Matalic misses you enough," said Optimus going through the groundbridge. Galvatron followed with his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter of Growing Up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Warnings: I cannot think of any right now.

Dark Star and Galvatron walked up to the domain they lived in. Matalic was sitting at the table. She was crying hard and slightly rocking back and forth while holding her helm. Galvatron felt his spark break at the sight of his sparkmate crying. Dark Star went up to her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Dark Star.

"I just miss your father. That's all," said Matalic.

"Matalic," Galvatron said softly and walked toward her. Matalic was startled and grabbed Dark Star, pulling her behind her. She then grabbed a chair and broke it over Galvatron's helm. Galvatron fell to the floor with the broken chair.

"Mom, why are you hurting dad?" asked Dark Star. "He came back to us."

"It is true my love," said Galvatron and got up. "Unicron brought me back so that he can use me and body. My new name is Galvatron."

"Megatron, now matter what you look like or what you are called, you will always be my Megatron," said Matalic and kissed him.

Galvatron kissed back and hugged her. Dark Star smiled and got her father's favorite flavored Energon to give him. Galvatron thanked Dark Star for the Energon and drank. The coolness of the fuel washed over his glossa and into his fuel tanks. He moaned as he was fueling on the sweet tasting Energon. It was late, so they went to bed.

***Later that night***

Starscream was heading home after a party. He walked the streets, as his wings were hit and are now too sore to fly. The seeker froze as he heard something move in a dark alley. With his null ray guns warmed up, he pointed it in the direction of the sound. A blast of Dark Energon hit Starscream, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"What the heck?" Starscream exclaimed.

A dark figure walked up to him. He gripped the seeker's wings roughly and leaned in close. Starscream whimpered as his wings were being crushed and bent. He could see a glowing purple blade form and keened in pain as it pierced him. The screams of pain and distress echoed into the night.

"Have a great day at school sweetie," said Matalic. "Just remember that your father will be coming to pick you up."

"I remember. See ya mom," said Dark Star and headed inside.

The final class of the day came. Ratchet greeted the class. He started to teach them the healthy ways of living. He was just about to play a video that shows what it was like in the lower castes when Knock Out came in.

"Knock Out, is everything alright? You look like you are going to crash," said Ratchet.

"I am. We just found Starscream near the alley by Thundercracker's place. He's in critical condition. We found with with crushed and bent wings and a dark infection of some kind from something used with Dark Energon. I know that you retired, but I need your help. He's crashed 5 times. Fix is keeping him stable. She told me to go get you to help," said Knock Out. Ratchet nodded.

"Class, behave for the last bit of class. I need to go help at the hospital," said Ratchet and got some things he would need from the back of the classroom.

"Ratchet, is everything alright?" asked Dark Star. "And you better tell me honestly and right now."

"I have to go help with Starscream. He was attacked and I need to go help," said Ratchet.

"What?!" Havoc shouted. She tried to run to the hospital, but Dark Star and Chrome held her back. "Let me go! Dad needs me!"

"Havoc, calm down. They'll help your father. He'll be alright," Dark Star tried to sooth her. Havoc went to the floor and cried. "Ratchet, go help Starscream."

Ratchet and Knock Out left. They rushed into the operation room just as Starscream crashed again. The three of them worked hard and then Starscream became stable. Ratchet mainly had Energon on him. Fix informed her sparkmate that he needs to go out and tell Nightshade that he made it. Ratchet went out and Nightshade walked to him.

"Nightshade, Starscream will survive. The operation was successful," Ratchet said.

"Thank the Allspark," said Nightshade.

***Back at the school***

Dark Star and Chrome came out with Havoc still crying, but not as much. Galvatron was waiting outside when he saw the three. Chrome went with his father and sister. Dark Star looked at her father and led Havoc with her.

"Dad, can we go to the hospital? Starscream is there after being attacked," said Dark Star.

"We can head there," said Galvatron. Havoc beamed a bit and they left.

They walked inside and spotted Fix. Dark Star went up and asked for which room Starscream was in. She came back and lead them there. Havoc walked into the room and sat on her mom's lap. Starscream was hooked to an Energon drip and the machine gave a steady beep, matching his steady sparkbeat. Dark Star and Galvatron left home.

On the way there, law enforcers surrounded Galvatron after taking Dark Star away from Galvatron. They pointed guns at Galvatron. Dark Star struggled against Prowl. Galvatron tried getting to his daughter, but was held back and then thrown to the ground.

"Dad!" Dark Star shouted.

"Galvatron, you are under arrest for attempting to kill Starscream," said Prowl.

"What?! I didn't attack him. I just recently learned of what happened to him," said Galvatron.

"Then explain why Dark Energon was used on him. You are the only one that has and controls Dark Energon," said Prowl. "Even Starscream said that you attacked him."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I only had used Dark Energon when Unicron brought me back," said Galvatron.

"It's true. My father didn't attack Starscream. He cares for all," said Dark Star.

"Tell that to the judge," said Prowl.

The law enforcers put cuffs on Galvatron and took him away. Dark Star pleaded to let him go. Prowl wouldn't answer her and took her Optimus' house. He knocked on the door and Frost answered.

"Prowl, is everything alright?" asked Frost.

"Yes, where's Optimus?" asked Prowl.

"He's in his room. Want me to go get him?" Frost asked.

"Yes please, as it is urgent that we talk," said Prowl. Optimus came out and stood next to Frost.

"Prowl, has Dark Star done something?" asked Optimus when he saw Dark Star there.

"No she hasn't, but her father has. I need you to watch her and make sure she doesn't get away," said Prowl and handed the youngling over and left.

"Dark Star, what happened?" asked Optimus. Dark Star wouldn't answer, but started to cry. "Please Dark Star, answer me."

"T-t-t-they t-took me a-a-a-way fr-from h-him," Dark Star said as she cried. "They said th-that d-d-d-dad tri-ed to k-k-kill Star-Starscream, when he d-d-d-didn't-t-t."

"Shhh, it's alright Dark Star. I'll talk to Prowl and see what happened to Starscream. Frost, please take her to your room and calm her," said Optimus.

"Alright dad. Come on Dark Star," said Frost and left with her cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy.

Warning: This may make you cry. (Part of my goal)

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Dark Star just cried 'til she fell into recharge. Frost put a blanket on her and left the room. Optimus just got off the com. link with Prowl. He was pissed off to say what was happening. Frost tried to calm her father down. Optimus calmed down, but was still angry. Dark Star woke up and snuck out when she heard that her father was in the Justice Center. Optimus and Frost heard her leave and went after her.

Dark Star took a deep breath and transformed into a fighter ship. She flew away to the Justice Center, ignoring Optimus' and Frost's cries for her to come back.

"Dad, we have to get there first. She could do something rash," said Frost.

They transformed and rushed off to the Justice Center.

Galvatron stood in the middle of the court, facing the judge. He scowled quietly as he remembered what had happened the last time he ended up like this.

***The past***

_"Megatron, you are here by guilty of attacking the High Council and for murder. You are unfit of taking care of Orion Pax," the judge said. _

_"What? No please don't. Our parents are dead. They died long ago, 2 orns (years) after I was taken to Kaon. I am the only family he has left to care for him," Megatron pleaded. _

_"Yet you are unfit to care for him. You do not have the proper living domain, and you cannot provide enough Energon for the two of you," said the judge. _

_"I give Orion my Energon just to keep him alive. I get fed before and after a fight. I may get paid very little, but I can care for him. I even gave him my room so that he may sleep there. I slept on the couch. Orion cares for me and I care for him," said Megatron. "I have bought enough Energon for him to survive and bought what I can for him to live. Please, he's only 9 orns old."_

_"He will go to the orphanage and stay there. He will not be living with you again, nor may you get him back," said the judge. _

_The doors burst open and young Orion Pax came running in and ran up to Megatron, embracing him in a hug. Megatron tried to hug back, but it was hard as he was cuffed and had chains on his arms, ankles, and throat. Orion cried into his brother's stomach. Megatron knelt down as best as he could and let Orion cry into his chest and wrap small arms around his neck. _

_"Megatron, don't let them take me. I want to be with you. Please, I want to stay with you. You're all that I have left. I don't want to be taken away," Orion cried. _

_"I know Orion, but you have to. There is nothing that I could do. They say that I attacked the High Council and murdered the soldiers guarding them," said Megatron as his brother cried harder. "Orion, I want you to listen to me alright. Everything will be alright. Just stay in school and become the archivist you wanted to be. I'll be alright. I may not be able to have you live with me, but once I get out of here, I'll visit you everyday. Promise me that you will be good."_

_"I promise Megatron, but I still want you. They told me that I won't be able to see you again. That I was in danger if I saw you and stayed with you," said Orion. _

_"Don't listen to them. You know that we will see each other again," said Megatron._

_The guards came in and tried to get Orion out of there. Orion held onto Megatron. They grabbed Orion and headed toward the door. Orion reached for Megatron over one of the guard's shoulders and cried out._

_"Megatron, please don't let them take me! I want to be able to see you and live with you! Please," Orion shouted through tears. "Megatron, I Love you! Please, I want you! MEGATRON!"_

_Orion disappeared behind the doors. Megatron's spark broke at Orion's pleading and cries. He turned back to the judge. _

_"You slaggin' piece of scrap! You saw how Orion loves and cares for me enough to come here. He's suffering from loss and now you tell him that he can't see me again. What is wrong with you?" asked Megatron through anger. _

_"Take him away," the judge ordered. _

_Megatron was taken away. He could still hear Orion shout and cry down the hall. _

_***_End of past***

The guards put the chains on him just like back then. The judge started to talk, but Galvatron didn't listen too much. Prowl came in with a video footage of the attack. A figure shaped just like Galvatron attacked Starscream with Dark Energon and then left. The judge nodded and faced Megatron again.

"This proves that you are guilty of attempted murder of-" the judge was cut off as the doors burst open.

Dark Star came in and hugged her father. Galvatron tried to hug back. The knelt down just like back then and let his daughter cry on his shoulder. Dark Star clung to him and wouldn't let go. Galvatron felt sorrow seeing his daughter like this. The judge didn't like being interrupted and told Prowl to expel her or else he will use force. Prowl tried to get Dark Star to let go, but she refused to go.

"No, I will not go. My father did no crime, yet you take him away and say that he's guilty of a crime he never did," said Dark Star.

"Dark Star, leave now. You do not belong here right now," said Prowl. Optimus and Frost came in and grabbed Dark Star, pulling her away.

"No," said Dark Star and went back to her father.

"Dark Star, my daughter, what ever may come, know that I love you and everything will be alright. This is the way things are and the way it was back then," said Galvatron. "Go with Optimus and Frost. They will care for you, same with your mother."

"Dark Star, if you do not leave, then we will have it so that you may never see your father again," the judge said.

"No, please don't. I need my father," said Dark Star. "This is the first time I get to be with him for years. Now release him you piece of scrap."

"He is a criminal and must pay the price of his crime," said the judge. "Leave now. This is the last time you will ever see him again."

"I will NEVER!" Dark Star shouted and started to glow dark purple.

The secret power that had laid dormant had awaken. Prowl grabbed Dark Star and tried to get her to stop. Purple electricity covered his body and Prowl let go, his body shaking from the attack. Galvatron checked on Prowl and turned to his daughter.

"Dark Star, please stop," said Galvatron, but he went unheard.

Optimus got in front of the judge as Frost helped Prowl. Dark Star glared at Optimus as he stood in front of her target.

"Move out of the way Optimus," said Dark Star.

"No, this is the law. We will prove that Galvatron is innocent. Please, stop," said Optimus.

Dark Star stopped and fell to the floor. Galvatron tried to get to her, but was held back by the chains that bound him. Dark Star was shaking as she cried. Optimus relaxed and Dark Star went to her father. She hugged her father and Galvatron tried to hug back.

"My daughter, everything will be alright. I can promise you that," said Galvatron.

"P-p-p-promise?" asked Dark Star.

"I promise that everything will be alright," said Galvatron. "I love you."

"I lo-love you too da-daddy," said Dark Star and let Optimus and Frost lead her away.

"As I was saying before, you are guilty of attempted murder of a seeker," said the judge. "Do you take any punishment for your crime?"

"Yes," said Galvatron and bowed his head, knowing the price of attempted murder or murder of a seeker.

"Prowl," said the judge.

Prowl nodded and led Galvatron away to the brig. Galvatron let himself be led away without resistance. He only wished that his brother found him innocent in time before the punishment came up.

A/N: Alright, there is another chapter. More will be coming up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is another chapter.

_past_

Warning: May make you cry and seeing the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

><p>Galvatron sat in the cell that he was thrown into. At least this time he wasn't shackled to the wall and teased by the other prisoners. Galvatron sat on the berth and leaned his head against the cold wall. His spark broke as he recalled how his daughter had wanted him to stay with her. He just hoped that Dark Star could still see him, unlike what happened back then.<p>

"Dark Star, please forgive me," Galvatron said to himself.

Dark Star slept in Frost's berth. She had cried herself into a restless recharge. Energon was put next to her on the side table. Matalic was in the main room talking with Optimus and Frost about what had happened. Matalic shed a few tears when she found out what the price was for attempted murder or murder of a seeker. They needed to find proof that Galvatron was innocent of the crime.

"Are you sure you can't do anything about it Optimus? I mean you are Prime so you have the power to do so," said Matalic.

"I'm afraid I don't. I don't have the proof that he's innocent. All there is is proof that he's guilty," said Optimus.

"Do have any idea who would frame him? I need him, Dark Star needs him," said Matalic.

"I know Matalic, but there is nothing that I could do. I wish I could but as Prime, I need proof that's he's innocent," said Optimus.

"Galvatron is the only one with Dark Energon," said Frost. "Unless..."

"What is it Frost?" asked Optimus.

"It can't be him, can it?" Frost asked herself and left to find evidence to save Galvatron.

Galvatron sat there with his optics offline as he remembered long ago.

_"Megatron!" Orion shouted when he visited the brig. _

_"Orion get back here!" Prowl shouted, clearly angered. _

_"Orion, what are you doing here? I don't need you to get in trouble for seeing me," said Megatron and tried to hide in the shadows. _

_"Megatron, what happened to you? What did they do to you? You always enjoyed seeing me, and now you don't. Don't you love me anymore?" asked Orion. _

_"Orion, I still love you. If I see you then I will get punished. They have beat me until I am in need of a medic so that I stay online," said Megatron and showed his brother his wounded body. His optic was smashed and a long gash went from below his right optic down to his throat. Dents and cuts were everywhere. Dried Energon stained Megatron's body. _

_"Megatron... they did this to you?" asked Orion. _

_"Yes, now please go. I promise that we shall see each other again," said Megatron._

_"But... but I came to see you. I overheard that they were going to terminate you tomorrow. I had to say goodbye before you left me forever," said Orion and let the tears pour from his optics as he went to the ground. _

_Megatron tried to reach Orion, but was refrained, as the shackles and chains stopped him from almost reaching the cell door. Orion continued to cry and reached forward and barely touched Megatron's outstretched servo. Megatron smiled sadly and watched as Prowl came and took Orion away. Megatron was grateful when Prowl ordered not to punish him or his brother. _

Galvatron let a few tears stream down his face as he remembered. Orion was so young and needed a guardian, not a dead brother. Galvatron loved Orion very much and would sacrifice anything to protect him. He recalled hearing from Prowl and a few guards saying that Orion became the archivist he always wanted to be.

_"Hey Prowl, how is Orion doing?" asked Jazz, who had duty. _

_"He's doing fine. He graduated school not to long ago. He is working in the Hall of Records under Alpha Trion, who apparently adopted him," said Prowl. _

_"That's my Orion," Megatron whispered to himself. That was the first good thing that he heard in the many years he's been imprisoned. _

_"Does he still believe that he's dead?" asked Ironhide. _

_"I believe so. I often see him leave Iacon to where his brother and parents are buried," said Prowl. _

_Megatron laughed internally. They had no idea. Megatron and Orion keep in contact through the sibling bond. It's became very weak and soon will be completely invisible, unable to use anymore from being separated for so long. Orion had read that it meant that the other sibling(s) are dying. He didn't finish the rest, for he had had a seizure for an unknown reason. Medics say that it was a virus that he caught. Others say that he when he was reading a datapad on bonds, that he froze, dropped the datapad, and had the seizure. The worst part is that Megatron had felt what was going on. Primus sent what had happened to Megatron in a vision. _

"Darkwind, do you still have that knife?" asked Frost. "I need to see it."

"Hello to you too. Yea I still have it," said Darkwind and got the knife. "Here it is."

Frost took the knife and left. Optimus and Matalic were surprised when Frost came back shortly.

"Dad, Darkwind had a Dark Energon knife. He's had it for forever," said Frost. "It has a bit of Energon on it. Maybe we can take it to Perceptor so that he can see who's Energon it is."

"Let's go. This may be the only thing that can prove that Galvatron is innocent," said Optimus with the knife after examining it.

"Dad, before we leave... I need to tell you that I think that it was him," said Frost.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy

Warning: May make tears and past

_past_

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

***Perceptor's lab***

"It's defiantly seeker Energon," said Perceptor. "I'll have the rest of the results in in about 4 days."

"We don't have that long Perceptor. They could-" Frost was cut off.

"Frost, please don't remind me," said Optimus.

"What do you mean?" asked Frost.

"The same thing happened long ago when I was 9 orns old. I was still Orion Pax," said Optimus.

_"Alpha, do you think that they'll release Megatron and let him live with us?" asked Orion Pax._

_"I don't know Orion. The price for that type of crime is death," said Alpha Trion. "I know that they won't kill him for a bit more. I made it so that he'll live for 3 more solar cycles (days)."_

_"But that's my sparkday. I don't want Megatron to die. He's all I got left," said Orion Pax._

_"I know Orion, I know. I wish I can change things, but I can't. The most I can do is give him a proper burial," said Alpha Trion. _

_(scene change)_

_"Orion, it's time," said Alpha Trion._

_"Alright Alpha," said Orion Pax._

_The two went to the Justice Center. Those who knew Megatron were there to say goodbye. None knew that this was just a clone that was going to be killed, but Megatron will say goodbye. Orion saw many of Megatron's friends, which came up to say sorry to Orion. Orion tried to keep the tears back, but a few were let go. Alpha Trion went to the guards with Orion and was let by to say goodbye. _

_Orion walked into the room with Alpha Trion just by the door. Megatron turned around and knelt down for his brother. Orion ran up with the tears flowing freely. Megatron hugged Orion, and winced slightly in pain from the wounds being touched. Megatron pulled back and looked into his brother's optics. He wiped the tears away and put his servos on Orion's shoulders. _

_"Orion, I know it's your sparkday. I've been saving this for you with the extra credits I had," said Megatron and reached into his subspace and pulled out a small box. Orion opened the box and gasped. Lots of little pieces of candy was inside. _

_"Thank you Megatron," said Orion. "I'm going to miss you. I wish that you can come home with me and Alpha."_

_"I know Orion," said Megatron and hugged him one last time. "I love you Orion."_

_"I love you too Megatron," said Orion. "You were the best brother ever."_

_"Thank you Orion," said Megatron._

_"Megatron," said Alpha Trion._

_"Alpha Trion, you better be there for him. He needs someone to care and love for him. Promise me that you will always be there for him," said Megatron. _

_"I promise you. Orion will become an archivist and will have the best life he can possibly have," said Alpha Trion. "I promised that I will give you a proper burial next to your creators."_

_"Times up you two," said guard 1._

_"Alright," said Alpha Trion. "Come on Orion."_

_"No I want to stay with Megatron," said Orion._

_"Orion, please go. You know that everything will be alright, and that we shall see each other again," said Megatron._

_The two left and Orion held the box closely. He noticed a note inside. He would read it later. _

_(scene change) _

_Alpha Trion had kept his promise. The clone was buried the next day after being cleaned and fixed. Orion actually believed that he was killed. The burial was quick. Orion had some crystal flowers he found naturally growing nearby. He placed one on his creators' graves and held the others for Megatron's. He touched Megatron's face. _

_"Goodbye brother," said Orion as they lowered Megatron down. _

_He placed the crystal flowers on the grave after covering the casket. Alpha Trion took him home and allowed Orion to cry himself into a restless recharge. Months passed and Orion found that Megatron was still alive. _

"I never actually saw him again. I would message him from the Hall of Records after they set him free and back to the Gladiatorial Pits in Kaon. Rumors spread that he was brought back by Primus. I believed him to be dead for many years until I got a message from him. Then the war came and he believed the Autobots killed Orion. I told him the truth, but the spell blinded him," said Optimus.

"Prime, I can speed up the process and have it ready tomorrow," said Perceptor.

"Just do it before the last hours of sunset," said Optimus. "We'll wait for you at the Justice Center, before it's too late."


End file.
